


Pie, Us

by AuntG



Series: Because I Got Pie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: When John leaves for three days Dean finds a surprise in the motel room.





	Pie, Us

**Author's Note:**

> A.k.a. Pious
> 
> I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. *Shrugs*

On July 9th, 1993 the Winchesters pulled into the Pink Flamingo Motel just south of Joliet, Illinois.

The boys took their time exploring their garish pink, crimson, and black feathered surroundings as John popped open a beer and made a few calls about a Wendigo.

Less than two hours later, John Winchester peeled out of the parking lot in Baby.

“Don't make that face.” said Dean, “Dad will be back in a couple of days.”

Sam continued to sulk.

“He said so.”

Sam rolled his eyes, then pulled out a text book from his backpack and began to read, pointedly ignoring his brother.

Two days pass without a word from their father. That evening, Dean starts to nervously count and recount the three twenties, as though repeating the act would make more money magically appear.

Finally he sighs and stands up.

“I'll be back in an hour. Go to sleep, Sammy.”

“Whatever, Jerk.”

When Dean returned two hours later, he sighed with frustration. He'd tried to do a little hustle but he wasn't very good at it yet and the guy laughed in his face and now he was twenty dollars poorer. He walked over to the kitchenette, but stopped and stared when he spotted a large apple pie sitting on the counter.

“Sammy!”

No one answered. Suddenly, Dean tensed as he heard the front door open. He grabbed a knife and went into the other room.

“Oh, hi Dean.” Sam said sheepishly. “I wasn't expecting you back yet.”

“Did you buy a pie?”

“Nooo?” Sam said confused.

“There's a pie in the kitchen. You left the door unlocked and now some weirdo has put a pie in the kitchen.”

“Calm down, Dean, it's probably just something that the old lady running the motel left for us.” Sam said, just as his stomach chose to grumble.

“We should eat it.”

“We can't _eat_ it, what if its poisoned or something? Dad would insist we dump it in the trash.”

“Then don't tell dad.” Sam looked at Dean with his Puppy Eyes. <strike>**TM**</strike>

“_Fine_. But I'm going to eat a slice first. In six hours, if I don't show any signs of being poisoned you can have a slice.”

“Whatever, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

*****

“Castiel, what are you doing?” Gabriel said, startling the young angel as he stared intently at a garishly pink hotel on earth.

“Just watching after my charges. Did you know that their father has abandoned then without word for several days again?”

Gabriel sighed and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

“You know you can't interfere. Michael would have your head.”

“I know.” Hopefully, the boys would enjoy their pie. What Michael doesn't know...

**Author's Note:**

> You know that if Castiel had been assigned as the Winchester's guardian angel he wouldn't have been able to help himself--even he can't resist Sam's sad puppy eyes.


End file.
